


What I've Done : Kurt Bunker : A Banshee Music Video

by Braid7



Category: Banshee - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, neo-nazi references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Bunker struggles with his past & his attempts to be a better man. WARNING : the character of Bunker is an ex-neo Nazi gang member and, although no actions or scenes of that nature are in this video, the implications of his history are there so please avoid if this is likely to offend. Song by Linkin Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Done : Kurt Bunker : A Banshee Music Video

  
[What I've Done : Kurt Bunker : Banshee (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1292/what-i've-done-banshee-kurt-bunker)  



End file.
